Top of the world
by Freak-show101
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha couldn't believe he was jealous. Of Karin. Two-shot.


**Date**: 27/12/2011

**Paring**: SasuSaku, KibaIno, SuiKar, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SakuKar, SakuIno, InoKar, InoTema, TenHina, HinaKar, Sakugirls (Well you get the point.)

**Genre:** Sexual humor/Romance

**Status: ** Two-shot.

**Author's Note**: Yes, yes, it's me again. I know I should continue my other stories.. but oh well. Those who doesn't like yuri - although I'm not sure if this is considered as a yuri. Basically those who are against with girls kissing each other or groping or whatever, I suggest you don't read this story.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura was walking through the streets of Konoha; a grin plastered on her beautiful face.<p>

After four weeks of constantly working at the hospital, Tsunade finally gave a her day off. She's on her way to her best friend's flower shop, when she spotted a certain redhead not too far off from her.

"Hey Karin!" She called, her grin widened when the redhead turned around.

It's been a year since Naruto, and herself brought Sasuke and his team back to Konoha. After loads of convincing, reasoning and even a few fights to get through into that thick head of his, he eventually agreed to allow them to help him defeat Itachi.

They were gone for a few months, and Sakura has to admit. It was hard to be civil with Team Taka at first; Karin, especially. It was no secret that Karin was deeply infatuated with Sasuke, and knowing that Sakura was still in love with him doesn't help at all.

Though at a point of time when Karin nearly died after being stabbed in the heart by a rogue ninja, Sakura rushed to her, constantly pumping chakra into her body for an hour to keep her heart beating. After that incident, both made small talks, gradually accepting each other's presences. Now, they're inseparable, much like herself and Ino. Who knows they have so much in common?

"Hey, Saku darling. What brings you here?" Karin asked, smiling. The rosette instantly replied,"Oh, I'm heading to Ino's. She told me Tenten and Hinata are there too... And Temari, if I am not mistaken. You?"

"Seriously?" Karin arched an eyebrow, "I'm actually surprised that Ino invited Tem... considering Shika is Ino's ex-boyfriend after all. I'm heading to Ino's too."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier! I would have called you or something and we can walk there together. Mou, you're mean Karin." Karin smirked and put an arm around Sakura's shoulders, "We're walking together aren't we?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and snuggle closer to the redhead, enjoying her warmth. They walked for a few more minutes until they reach the flower shop. They were only a few steps away from the door when they heard shouts inside, loud bangs here and there. Sakura and Karin looked at each other and then back to the door.

"Told you," Karin whispered, "Drama."

Sakura made a face and opened the door, to find the flower shop in a complete mess.

Tenten was standing at a corner, obviously not caring to what is going on, while Hinata was slowly approaching the two hysterical blondes. "You're just jealous that Shika was more affectionate with me when he was with you!" Ino shouted, blocking Temari's punch to her face, giving a kick of her own. Temari, frustrated that the other blonde actually improved her taijutsu skills that could match up with herself, did the dumbest move ever; throwing herself at Ino. Both of them rolled on the floor, pulling each other's hair and whatever they could get hold of. Ino pushed Temari off her and tried to stand up when Temari got hold of her ankle and pull her down, making Ino fall on her face.

Ino hissed loudly, covering her now bleeding nose. "_Bitch_!" she snarled dangerously,"You're going to pay for that!"

"A-n-no, please stop, you t-two." Hinata pleaded. When the both of them turned around and glare at the timid girl, she let out a small 'eeep!' and took a few step backwards, not wanting to interfere anymore. "I told you to leave them alone, Hina." Tenten said monotonously. Her face brightened up when she saw the two girls that had just arrived. "Hey girls! What's up?"

"Are you seriously asking us that?" Karin asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. The brunette shrugged in a carefree way. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Well, you know the same-old, same-old. We were actually fine earlier, just wondering when you girls will come when Temari made a bitchy comment, and... you know, Ino being... uh, Ino." Tenten explained. "They have been fighting for about... a few minutes I think? I couldn't care less. Drama is like, so overrated. Tiring too."

Sakura scoffed playfully, tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ears. "Yeah, says her."

"Which reminds me... Hey Hina, come here!" Tenten called, to which the timid girl responded. Her face, too, brightened up when she saw the girls. "S-S-Sakura-chan, K-K-ar-rin-chan! Wh-h-hen did you get h-h-ere?"

"Long enough to see everything. Don't pay any attention to them, Hina, they're just being stupid again." Karin said, patting the shorter girl's head. The girl squeaked, all the reason for Karin love her more. "Oh come here you, give momma some sugar!"

The redhead placed two hands on her cheeks and peck her on the lips.

Hinata turned beat red – so red that puts Karin's and Sakura's hair to shame. Tenten choked on her spit while Sakura rolled her eyes. "Really Karin? _Really_?"

"Oh, you want a kiss from me too, darling?" Karin smirked, snaking her arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her actions but did not ask her to stop. "Jealous are we, Sakura?" The rosette rolled her eyes once more before giving the redhead a smirk of her own, placing her arms on Karin shoulders, pulling her closer until their faces are inches apart.

"Jealous of what... exactly?" Sakura spoke lowly, crushing her lips against Karin's as they slowly engage into a kiss.

...

Kiba was happily walking to the flower shop. He was about to open the door when he turned around confusedly, staring at the five men. "Dudes... you do know that Ino invited me here, right? So... like, why have you guys been following me?" Kiba asked slowly, looking at the guys in curiosity.

"Precisely dobe, care to tell him why we're here?" Sasuke glared at the blonde, still annoyed being woken up after sleeping for only four hours. He wasn't pleased at all when the _idiot_ Naruto and_ another bigger idiot_, Suigetsu kicked him out of bed not too nicely – though waking up somebody who didn't get plenty of sleep couldn't be considered as nice, much less _kicking_ the person.

"Because duh, Sasuke-bastard, Sakura-chan is there! Not to mention Hinata too... but mostly Sakura-chan because we hardly get to see her nowadays. I'm not so sure why Suigetsu tagged along though, and even Shikamaru and Neji are here." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

Nara Shikamaru placed both of his hands into his pockets, sighing lightly. "Troublesome. I'm only here because I heard Ino invited Temari over. Tenten and Karin were invited as well, which explains why Neji and Suigetsu tagged along. Now that I gave you an explanation, open the door Kiba."

"Dude, I ain't here to see Karin, I just wanna disturb her. That's all." Suigetsu explained lamely.

Naruto scoffed loudly, "Right man, so much denial. You're in the same league as Neji."

"Uzumaki," the brunette man glared, "I am here simply to see my teammate. I have no feelings for-"

"Geez, Neji, stop your bitching, I'm going to open the door now," Kiba sighed, tired of hearing his 'I-have-no-feelings-for-my-teammate-because-that's-absurd' speech. He couldn't count how many times he said that today when Naruto brought the subject up. Sasuke snickered quietly (although all of them could clearly hear him), clearly smug that the prideful Neji was dissed.

"Don't be so smug Uchiha," Neji said rather calmly. Kiba, Naruto and Suigetsu paled, while Shikamaru groaned inwardly, knowing that when he finishes that sentence - both of them wouldn't stop bickering. The last time they did that, it lasted for a whole week. And what's worse; both even dragged them into it.

"Even though you seem so unwilling to come here, I am very sure your heart is bursting with joy to see Sakura." Sasuke looked at the brunette in disbelief, if he wasn't an Uchiha he would have scoffed. "Hn. Impossible, Hyuga."

Neji smirked, "Im-"

"Oh for god's sake," Naruto moaned, turning to Suigetsu, "I was wrong Sui, they don't have feelings for Sakura nor Tenten-"

"Finally." The two men muttered.

"-Look at the sexual tension between those two! Damn, I am so fucking stupid! How can I ever be considered as Sasuke-bastard's best friend?"

Both men glared mercilessly at the oblivous blonde, Sasuke getting ready to chidori his ass while Neji activated his byakugan. Before things got out of hand, Shikamaru nudged Kiba. Kiba rolled his eyes and opened the door, pulling Naruto inside before two ice blocks could even touch him.

Neji and Sasuke calmed down a little as they grudgingly walked in, Suigetsu and Shikamaru towering behind them. They were surprised that the flower shop was in a complete mess. Even though she doesn't look like it, Ino _is_ a clean freak, always wanting everything to be clean and perfect. What surprised them more was Ino and Temari, rolling on the floor, their clothes torn and battered, fighting and screaming at each other.

Shikamaru groaned, massaging his temples and was about to walk towards the girls to break up the fight when a hand grabbed him.

"Dude are you crazy! They'll fucking claw you. Don't get into bitch fights, for real." Kiba said seriously, then suddenly his lips twitched upwards," 'Sides, that must be the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Suigetsu smirked and pat Kiba on the shoulder, his head shaking, disagreeing. "No man, _that_ is the hottest thing I've ever seen." The brunette looked at him in confusion. Suigetsu continue smirking and point his finger to a corner. The guys turned their head to the direction Suigetsu pointed and paled – especially Naruto and Sasuke, when they saw Karin and Sakura kissing each other rather... erotically, touching each other's bodies.

Tenten, Neji noticed, was grinning and holding his cousin intimately. Tenten was sitting down on one of the stools, with Hinata sitting on top of her, screaming 'go go go!' as an encouragement to the pair that's fighting, and another pair that's raping each other's mouth.

"What. The. Fuck! Sasuke – do you see this!" Naruto exclaimed, shaking Sasuke's shoulders in a frantic manner. "This is all your fault bastard! You should have taken out that pole out of your ass and confessed to her already! Because of you, she turned lesbian!" When Sasuke didn't say anything, Naruto panicked, turning to his friends for help. Kiba and Suigetsu were obviously enjoying the show. Shikamaru and Neji were in shock to see their pink-haired friend in such a manner. She was always known as the innocent, fragile Sakura to them.

"S-S-Sakura-Chan!" the blonde shouted loudly – so loud that the girls stopped whatever they're doing and looked at the newcomers, surprise written all over their faces. Ino and Temari stood up, causing Kiba and Shikamaru to blush lightly at their exposure of the skin. They walked over the rest of the girls. Sakura and Karin stopped kissing, and turned around – same goes to Hinata and Tenten.

Sakura smiled, "Oh hey Naruto! When did you get here?"

"W-W-What?" Naruto exclaimed loudly once more, again, which caused the rest of the guys to finally regain their senses. Sasuke stepped in and walked towards Sakura, grabbing her arm painfully – pulling her away from Karin.

"Hey, Sasuke – the fuck, let go!"

"Why..." He said softly, looking at her confused face. Then he tried again, a bit louder, "Why did you... How... Karin... What?"

Sakura blinked when Sasuke continues to splutter... in his own way.

"Karin... You... Kissing?"

"Oh!" Sakura lightened up, turning to Karin, smirking at her friend,"Why did Karin and I made out? Duh – Sasuke, she's like my girlfriend?" Sasuke stiffened, his face draining from colour. "Your... girlfriend?"

Sakura pretened as though she didn't notice his distress. She replied casually, "Yeah, my girlfriend. Why are you boys so surprised? I thought you guys knew? She's not my only girlfriend though."

"Who else is your girlfriend, Sakura?" Shikamaru asked slowly.

"I am, duh." Ino replied, draping an arm around Sakura's shoulders, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Ino?" Kiba asked in confusion. She was together with Sakura and Karin...? "Yeah, all of _us_ are in this _together.._" She replied, smiling at the girls sincerely.

"I refuse to believe Hinata-sama is in this as well. If she was, I will not allow it. Tenten too." Neji said strictly, narrowing his eyes at all the girls. "Shut up you shithead. Of course, she's in, same goes to me." Tenten snapped. Neji's right eye twitched when Tenten held her a bit tighter to emphasize her point.

It was unbearably silent until Suigetsu pops the question. "So... what techniques did you guys use? Do you guys record it?"

Suigetsu could literally feel the glares coming out from the rest of the guys, but he couldn't care less. It was fun teasing them – he could always deal with the consequences later... "W-W-What kind of question is that!" Naruto stuttered, his whole face turning red.

"Chill Naruto," Sakura cooed, before turning to Suigetsu to answer his question. "Well, the most powerful one, obviously. You guys know Ino and Temari; they just _love_ to roughen things a little. Sometimes Karin, Tenten and I will join them if we're up for it."

Suigetsu widened his eyes while the boys stared at her in horror.

"Although," Karin said for the first time, "I'm kinda jealous of Hinata. She has the byakugan, so it's pretty easy for her beat all of us. Still, we're quite pleased with the outcome. I mean who would have thought?" The redhead walked towards Hinata and pat her head lovingly, earning another squeak from the said girl. Karin squealed and hugged the girl, giving her another peck on the lips. "So adorable!"

"We could record it and show you boys if you want to." Temari smirked at Sakura. "I'm sure we'll have shitloads of fun doing it, right Sak?"

Sakura leaned onto Ino, laughing. "Well, I'm sure we'll have _plenty_ of fun."

"...Are you girls fucking serious?" Kiba asked in shock, inwardly wanting to pinch himself to find out if he was still dreaming. Karin snorted," Of course." She pats Hinata's head once again, "We have been training her. I'm sure Hinata here will meet up to your standards."

Naruto gulped, turning to Sasuke to find him frozen in shock... yet again, as well as Neji and Shikamaru. The blonde decided that he couldn't take anymore of this, he spoke, "Well... uh have fun I guess. Sasuke and I are... gonna go."

"So soon? But you just got here!" Sakura argued.

"Yeah, we're gonna go as well, 'cause we uh, got something on." Kiba joined in as well, eager to escape from this madness. "Well, if you could have stayed longer, we could show you the techniques we made up with." Temari said rather dispiritedly.

Shikamaru gulped and shook his head, trying not to choke. "You can show uslater. We really got to go."

The girls eventually gave in and allow the boys to leave, before waving goodbyes to each of them. When the boys are out of sight, Sakura fell down to the floor laughing, wiping the tears that flowed out of her eyes. Ino, Karin, Temari and Tenten soon join her, while Hinata giggled to herself.

"I can't believe they bought it. God, I'm in love with a dumb ass." Sakura sighed, straighten up herself so that she was leaning against the door. "Dude, you should have seen his face man, he was like all..." Tenten made a face – eyes bulging, mouth wide open, nose flaring, 'causing them to break down laughing once again. "You guys know that I was making up as we go right?" Sakura asked, after a fit of giggles.

"Like duh, we know what you're planning. Though the fight between me and Ino wasn't planned." Temari said, leaning her chin against her fist. "Same goes to me kissing Sakura. We're just having fun. They don't have to go all 'What the fuck' on us. Seriously, we're just a group of friends who loves touching each other, is that really wrong? It's not my fault some of us are just really adorable." Karin said, eyes staring at Hinata, who blushed at her comment.

"...I'm really starting to think you like Hinata, Karin." Ino teased, wriggling her blonde eyebrows at the redhead. Karin smirked and shrugged sheepishly, before placing a finger between her lips. "Shh, don't say that, Sakura might be jealous... again." Sakura rolled her eyes playfully, while the girls chuckled to themselves.

"Yeah, right. Don't think you're the only one who likes Hinata," Sakura said, crawling closer to the girl because she was too lazy to walk. She reaches out both of her hands to grope the said girl's boobs, fondling them. "Look at the _size_ of this, yummm, seriously." "A-A-Ah S-S-Sakura-Chan!" Hinata moaned. Sakura stop her ministrations and look at Hinata. When the rosette twitched her lips upwards into a devious grin, Hinata started to sweat.

"Hmm, you like that? Sexy..."

Ino suddenly reaches out and grabs Temari right breast, another hand touching her own. "Tem, your boobs are bigger than mine. Not fair! What do you do? Massage it every night?" The darker blond smirked shrugging innocently. Karin look at everyone else then to her boobs, groping herself with her two hands. "Well, I like my boobs. I think they're big enough. Plus they're really soft."

Sakura snorted, "Duh, all boobs are soft, stupid. I mean look at Hinata's! Damn, so squishy, makes me want to... mmmm." The door was suddenly barged open. The guys came in once again, with a determined expression – well at least for Naruto and Kiba. Shikamaru still looked shaken while Neji and Sasuke looked like they're about to murder someone. Suigetsu was still smirking.

Well, until they saw the girls...

Groping.

Each.

Other's

Boobs.

What. The. Fuck.

Sakura was about to say something when Naruto screamed, his determination drained completely. He pointed his finger to the girls before running out of the shop.

Neji and Sasuke widened their eyes at the sight. They walked out of the room immediately, without a second glance.

Suigetsu blinked a few times, when he felt he was being dragged out by Kiba and Shikamaru.

The girls look at each other in confusion.

"What's their problem?"


End file.
